


Misunderstandings ...

by Unenthusiastic_mermaid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: God save us all, How do tags even work, M/M, Simon does not understand text speak, baz is FLUSTERED, i've never posted here before, oh my god im turning into my grandmother, poor boy, snow are you propositioning me??, this is a text fic i think????, this is the closest thing i'll ever write to a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unenthusiastic_mermaid/pseuds/Unenthusiastic_mermaid
Summary: Simon doesn't know what emojis mean. Baz gets flustered. Text fic.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Misunderstandings ...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr. Find me and my crappy doodles there @subpar-selkie

**Simon** : hey babe u still want some 🍆 tonight ?

 **Baz** : Pardon?

 **Simon** : 🍆😃💕

 **Baz** : I mean, yes obviously. But shouldn't we discuss this sort of thing first?

 **Simon** : ???

 **Simon** : we literally just talked about it last night? u were all excited about it and it was ur idea in the first place?

 **Simon** : dont worry babe itll be so good i promise ive done this like a thousand times before and itll taste so good youll love it i promise 🍆💕

 **Baz** : what

 **Simon** : ugh baz if u dont want it just tell me i wont be mad its fine

 **Baz** : That's not it. I do want to, eventually, but this seems a bit rushed don't you think?

 **Simon** : u literally begged for it last night tho?? u were practically drooling all over the place

 **Baz** : I...What?

 **Simon** : baz u literally found the aubergine pasta recipe in that posh cookbook book ur mum sent us and were all like omg snow we have to try this and i was like okay sick sounds great my pasta sauce is top notch itll be great and u seemed so happy?🙁

 **Baz** : Oh that makes sense now.

 **Baz** : Yes sorry I'd love some.

 **Simon** : what did u think i was talking about then?

 **Baz** : * _read at 3:37pm_ *


End file.
